


Words not Spoken

by Sammiec3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence had left them in a new time. No more war, no more unexpected memory loss, no more voice. They didn't know how he had lost it, or if he could get it back. He had left them in Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words not Spoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



The sound of water lapping against the sand echoed it’s way down the beach. Sitting alone watching the sunset was a boy no older than nineteen, his black hair messy, his light peach skin covered with an orange T-shirt and blue jean shorts. His feet were bare and water rushed against in with each incoming wave. It looked like a photograph or a painting, something that could never be disturbed. A light summer wind pushed against the boy, moving his shirt and hair. Behind him the shadows were getting steeper, the sun was vanishing but he didn’t seem to care or notice. Then as the last lights of the sun struck the earth there was a distortion in the shadows behind him. A boy stepped out of the air and into the sand surrounding him.

Nico stood, watching his friend, his love sitting alone. There was an aura of sadness surrounding the boy, it drew him in. His curly dark brown hair was falling into his obsidian eyes. He was wearing all black His sword tied to his side, ready for battle at any moment. Slowly, he started towards the older boy. He didn’t say a word, nor did he need too. As he drew closer, the older boy shifted, his attention turning towards him. Nico stood a few steps away at first Then he sat next to him, they both looked out to the sea and watched the sky turn black. It felt like ages ago when Nico last heard Percy’s voice. A year ago the war had ended, peace had been restored to their lives, or, the false sense of peace that comes to Demigods. With the end of the war came the end of Percy’s voice. No one was sure how it happened, or if it’s curable. But the son of Poseidon hadn’t made any effort in trying to see if it’s curable. His silence opened many doors for him.

“I wanted to see you,” Nico answered the silent question that had been boiling between them. Percy turned and looked at him, he was bathed in the white light of the moon and his expression asked his question for him. Why? “I missed you.” Nico said quietly, his voice was barely a whisper. If Percy heard he didn’t give sign of it, Nico was glad of that. He looked back out at the water, it shimmered with the light of the moon and stars. They continued to watch the stars and sea for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Slowly, warm, nimble fingers wrapped around Nico’s, he looked at him. Percy had managed to move closer without him noticing, being silent was one of the things he had mastered within the last year.

Nico looked at him, when had their relationship gotten so close? When did he stop receding from Percy’s touch, stop caring that he was gay and madly in love with the boy sitting next to him. “Do you trust me?” He asked, Percy looked at him and nodded. Nico swallowed back his nerves, looking into the sea green eyes, looking for any sign of fear or pain. There was none. It had left him long ago. He leaned towards him, hoping, wishing that Percy wouldn’t reject him, though he never had. Percy did something he didn’t expect. He met him halfway, the kiss was sweet and salty, an odd combination that drew him in, his arm wrapped around Percy’s waist as Percy’s moved to his chest. Their other hands tangled fingers. The younger pulled his partner closer and soon the sea prince was sitting on his lap.

When they pulled apart, short of breath and staring at each other, Percy smiled like he won the lottery. Which Nico found to be unfair, Percy was the prize between them. He’s always been, unreachable to the Ghost King, something he’s wanted for so long. It hurt, how long he’s waited for his sea prince. And until that moment, he never thought that he would get Percy, his hero, his savior. His Percy. The idea had seemed so far fetched, always out of reach. Percy was the prize on the stand waiting to be won. He wasn’t just waiting for someone to pick him up, he had to be won, but he had to choose you.

Percy’s lips pressed against his in a more passionate kiss, and slowly shirts were removed, hands roaming everything they could find. Nico was vaguely aware of their surroundings, they were at camp, in plain sight, even if it was dark it was still a bad place to be. He held tighter to the son of Poseidon while the shadows consumed them.

Percy pulled away and looked around, raising his eyebrow while Nico smirked. He took small not that they ended up in his room, in the underworld before pinning the boy down to the bed. He kissed all of Percy’s exposed skin all the while the boy’s fingers curled into his hair. Treasuring every moment they shared, there were small gasps and sharp intakes of breath that made him want to please the boy more. “N-Nico,’ Percy gasped out, and Nico froze. That voice, that beautiful wonderful voice. He looked into his eyes and the older boy squirmed, uncomfortably. He looked nervous and shocked but Nico captured his lips again.

“Say it again,” he said in a low voice his hands working to remove the remaining clothing. Percy obliged, the sound slowly becoming more confident as Nico worked him, more lust filled as he treasured him until finally they came. Nico held him after keeping him close. “I love you,” he whispered to his lover. Percy smiled, curling into the embrace.

“My Nico…” he whispered as they fell asleep.


End file.
